


The Doctor Is In

by matchstick_dolly



Series: Lucifer Fanvids [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, I have layers I'm like an onion, Therapy, music video, okay but who therapies the therapist, sometimes I don't just write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchstick_dolly/pseuds/matchstick_dolly
Summary: A fanvid to the tune of Foreign Air's "The Therapist," featuring the Devil and Dr. Linda Martin, who's had to throw out the DSM-5.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Lucifer Fanvids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Doctor Is In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puerile (clammy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clammy/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully those of you subscribed to my account like these because apparently I'm going to keep making them.


End file.
